Fun in the Room of Requirement
by Who-Knows-What-I'll-Do
Summary: I can' do summaries! So basically this is a richpez one shot. I didn't write this on my own, I had help from @Agent00Weasley on twitter. I found her on Omegle and it's written from a RP we did. Rated M for smut


Joey was sitting by the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. He'd been sat there for a while and was playing with the water. He was useing his wand to make shapes and words from the water droplets he was extracting from the lake. He was quite the artist so his shapes were more like pictures of things that popped into his head at the time. While making the water form the shape of his house when he heard a twig snap behind him. Joey turned around just in time to see a small, brown-haired figure dart behind a tree. "Hello?" he asked. No reply "I know you're there, I saw you"  
Lauren groaned pushing some hair from her eyes.'Shit he saw me' she thought. She peered around the tree chewing her lip "Er...What's up Richter?"  
"Lopez, where you spying on me?" Lauren laughed  
"No, why would I spy on you?" she moved forward so she was now standing near him. Joey turned back to the lake and continued to play with the water "Cause when I turned you darted behind a tree. It makes me think that you didn't want me to see you. A.K.A spying,"  
"Believe me I wasn't spying on you" she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  
"Okay, then," Joey said "why did you run behind a tree when I heard you crack a branch?"  
"Oh just drop it Richter"She groaned leaning her head on the tree trunk  
"Do I hear a confession Lopez? Joey smiled  
"I'm not confessing anything, I'm just telling you to drop it" She shrugged  
"Fine, but until you prove me wrong I'm gonna believe you were spying"  
"I..I just didn't know who it was"She mumbled crossing her arms stubbornly  
"Likely story. I'm still not believing"  
"Well then your stupid" she replied looking over at him  
"Nice come back Lopez" he said smirking at her  
"Thank you" she rolled her eyes but smirked  
"So, what do you want anyway?" Joey questioned  
"I came to come and sit down here for bit...Is that a crime?"  
"No" he flicked his wand towards her, sending the water he was playing with straight into her gasped as the cold water hit her face "Oh your in for it now Paine" She pulled her own wand out and conjured up some birds that went fly at him "Shit!" he got up ran from the smirked "Don't mess with me " She waved her wand and the birds disspared He walked back to the lake side, tempted to splash her with water again. "So..." She watched him carefully,Still smirking "So...how's life?"  
"Good, normal, yours?"  
"Ahh its been alright"she shrugged. He shuffled closer to her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What?" he said  
"Nothing" He moved closer again.  
"You know Lopez, I never realized how beautiful you are" She blushed really lightly  
"Well your not so bad yourself Richter "she teased smiling  
He smiled back and tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear "Thanks"She looked down at her lap for a few seconds before looking up at him. He moved his head forward hesitantly. She bit her bottom lip and she slowly moved her head forward aswell. Seeing her move forward he closed the space between them, placing his lips onto hers. She smiled and softly kissed him back. His hands combed through her hair as she kissed him back. She moved a hand up to his cheek. At her touch a wave of warmth came over him and he moved closer still to her. She moved slightly closer until they was close as they could be. Joey broke the kiss. "Want to go somewhere more private?"  
Lauren nodded "Like where?"  
"Room of Requirement, Dorm rooms, you choose"  
"Room of Requirement, I don't think you would be welcomed in the gryffindor common room" Joey nodded and stood up, extending his hand to help her up. She grinned and took his hand. Once they got to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Joey thought of what he wanted the room to turn into. Lauren whistled while she waited. The wall revealed two massive oak doors. "Nobody uses this place anymore," he said "After you". She pushed open the doors "Thanks you". Joey smiled, waiting for her reaction to what was in the room. Lauren walked into the room and smiled "Oh wow..."  
"You like?"  
"Yeah...Yeah I like"  
"Where do you wanna start?" he said, coming up behind her and leaning his head on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled "I really don't mind...You choose"  
"Okay" he spun her around and crushed his lips against hers again, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He walked backwards towards the bed in the middle of the room and misjudged how long it would take him. He toppled backwards onto the mattress. She laughed and looked down at him "Alright down there?"  
"Yep" he turned over so he was over her. She smiled up at him. He bent down and trailed kisses on her neck, playfully biting sometimes. She giggled softly. He started to play with the bottom buttons of her shirt "Do you mind if I just-?". She bit her lip and nodded slowly. He continued with her shirt buttons until they were all open. She blushed bright red "Hey, no need to blush. Here," he sat up "you do it."  
"Do what?"she asked  
"Take something off me" he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off. He sat there waiting for her to move to either his trousers or shirt. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off "hmmm nice body"  
He kissed her "Same goes for you"  
"You take something then"She smirked. He held her waist and turned onto his back. Once she was over him, he pulled the zip at the back of her skirt down and slowly pulled it down till it was off of her. She smirked and kissed him. "Your turn" He winked at her. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. He kicked off his trousers, kissing her more passionately and unhooked her bra. She ran a hand though his hair. He ran his hand down her sides and slipped his thumbs under the elastic of her underwear. She gently ran her finger along the waistband of his pants. He rolled them down her legs. She pulled his down his legs. He rolled over again so he was on top. She smirked up at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
She nodded "Mhmm"  
"Okay" he breathed out and slipped into her. She gasped loudly. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded "Y-Yeah". He moved slowly as not to hurt her. She tilted her head back on the pillows. He kissed her again. Deeply. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she kissed him back. He started to move faster. He had his hands tangled up in her hair. She let out a moan. He smiled at her moan and moved that bit more faster in bit down on her tip moaning again "Sounds like you're enjoying," Joey breathed "Fancy having a go at being on top?"  
She nodded "Sure" He quickly rolled onto his back as not to break them apart. She chewed her lip as she rode him. He watched her move, looking it her eyes. She blushed slightly. He ran his hands over her bum and laughed as she gasped. She playfully hit his arm glareing. "What?" he laughed. She rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back and rolled over again. "I got bored of being down there" he said simply before moving quickly on her again. She laughed and bit her lip. "Lauren, I'm not gonna be able to go on for much longer" Joey said huskily. Lauren bit her lip to stop a moan " Same goes w-with me"  
"Let's make it last" Joey said and sped up a lot  
Lauren moaned loudly "Fuck Joey!". Joey grinned at her and carried on. She gripped the bed sheets tightly. It wasn't long till he reached his climax. He groaned loudly "Lauren..." he breathed. She came with him "Merlin joey"she moaned. He let go an almighty moan and rolled off her and lay down beside her. She curled up next to him. "Well...I enjoyed that" he said wrapping his arm around her. She smiled and cuddled into him "Me too". He kissed the top of her head. "So...what does this make us?" She mumbled into his chest  
"Whatever you want it to make us" he said calmly  
"Do you want a Gryffindor girlfriend?" She mumbled?  
"That depends, do you want a Slytherin boyfriend?"  
She nodded "Maybeeee"  
"Then it's settled. Loey is canon." he laughed. She burst out laughing. He cuddled her closer. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now what?" he asked  
"I have no idea"she admitted  
"Well, we should really get back to the common rooms"  
She groaned "Guess your right"  
Joey found his clothes which had been thrown all over the place and started getting changed. Lauren did the same and groaned when she tried to clip her bra back up "Stupid thing"  
"Let me help you" Joey said has he pulled his trousers up  
Lauren nodded "Thanks"  
"No problem" he did up her bra, kissed her neck and went back over to his shirt to button it up. She smiled and pulled her own shirt and tie on. Finally all dress Joey took Lauren's hand and lead her out of the room of requirement. Lauren followed him closing the door behind her. Joey walked her to the Gryffindor common room and kissed her goodnight "Sweet dreams" he whispered in her ear.  
Lauren smiled "Sweet dreams aswell" She whispered back and kissed him quickly as the fat lady tutted "Come on love birds "  
"Sorry Lady." Joey said looking apologetically into the painting. "See you tomorrow, Lo?" Lauren nodded "Meet me after breakfast?"  
"Yeah, by the doors of the great hall?"  
She nodded and smiled "See you there"  
"See you" he turned and walked down to the dungeons. She turned around mumbled the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room smiling. Joey got down to the dungeons and walked into the common room. He just had the best night ever. Lauren headed up to her dorm smiling brightly. She too had the best night ever. Joey quietly tiptoed into his room not to wake anybody. Lauren quickly changed and climbed into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Joey failed at not waking anybody up, as soon as he got to the bed somebody stirred "Joey?" It was Brian. R. "Shhhh, go back to sleep you're dreaming, I've always been here" he whispered to his friend "Oh, okay" and just like that Brian was out for the count. Joey let out a sigh of relief and climbed into bed, his last thoughts were of Lauren and the way she smiled.  
Lauren woke up the next moring to find all her room mates had groaned and rolled over checking her clock which told her she had 10 minuites to shower and get dressed. She succeeded in doing so and rushed out of the common room, rushing down to the great hall her tie un-done around her neck,one shoe lace undone and her bag undone. Joey was sat eating his breakfast, staring at the door. Lauren hadn't come through it yet. Lauren quickly did her tie up and skidded into a seat next to her friends glaring at them while she grabbed some toast "You didn't think to wake me up?"She hissed at Julia. She shrugged "Thought you'd be awake soon enough." Joey saw her race in and nearly choked on his bacon while laughing. "What you laughing at?" Brian said to him. "Nothing"  
Lauren looked over when she heard laughter from the slytherin table and smiled and rolled her eyes seeing it was Joey who laughed. He caught her eye and winked at her. He gestured his head towards the door and got up. She nodded grabbing her slice of toast "See you later" She said to her friends and stood up. They all mumbled they repiles and went back to there food. When she go to the door he took hold of her hand, pulled her away from the eyes of the hall and kissed her. "Morning Lo" he said  
"Morning Joey" she smiled before bitting into her toast grinning.  
"Where we off to until first lesson?" he asked her  
She shrugged "I dunno"she finished her toast "Mmmm that was some good toast" He laughed. "We can't go far, I've got divination first"  
"Haha Free period for me"She poked her tongue out  
"Really?" he said a bit annoyed. "That sucks!"  
"Hope you have fun"she teased ruffling his hair  
"Geroff!" Joey said pushing her away lightly. Lauren rolled her eyes and ran her fingers though her hair. "Well, I better started heading up before the sea of people end up trampling me" he said  
"Yeah, well I'll see you in potions" She lent up and kissed him quickly as some people started to leave the hall. "Have fun without your lessons!" he said before giving her a quick squeeze and heading up the grand staircase. "Oh I plan to"She called grinning before she headed out the castle to the courtyard.

(I didn't do this by myself Agent00Weasley on twitter helped me with it. This is from a RP on Omegle.)


End file.
